


Destcember 2019 - Alejandra

by SanneARBY



Series: Destcember [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Destcember (Destiny), Destcember 2019 (Destiny), F/F, Killing, Lesbian Character, Mercy Killing, One Shot Collection, Reflection, Titan Guardian (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanneARBY/pseuds/SanneARBY
Summary: My Destcember 2019 stories featuring Alejandra. The chapter title is the prompt of the chapter. Any chapter with explicit content will have "NSFW" added to it.
Relationships: Alejandra / Suna
Series: Destcember [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050818
Kudos: 1
Collections: All Alejandra stories





	1. A New Look

With a grin she ran her hands through her hair, felt her fingertips over the buzzed side, and released the strands back to the air. 

She looked in the mirror to her side, watched her shoulder length hair whip around with the motion of her head, and smiled wider than she’d ever done before. “Rose, tell me again how much I look like an idiot,” she teased to her companion, swiveling around on the chair and sighing contentedly. “I think I’m in love with this.”

Her Ghost watched her Guardian, moved her shell in an attempted smile. “I was indeed doubtful, but you look amazing. Really brightens your face.”

“That’s just my smile, Petal,” she grinned, ruffling her hair around before swiftly getting up from the chair and moving to her balcony. She slid open the door and stepped outside into the warm breeze of the evening, sun almost fully past the horizon darkening the sky above. She leaned over on the guardrail, watched over the City sprawled below and observed the various lights. 

“Hard to believe every single light through those windows is at least one person, if not more,” Alejandra hummed, resting her head on her hand. “Really felt like we lost almost all of the population back when Ghaul attacked, but look at how we kicked back.”

“The City sure did change, though. I can still see the damage to most buildings, not to mention the craters that haven’t been filled in yet,” Rose hovered past the balcony, watched over the City. “You’ve been helping them a lot with the rebuilding efforts, though.”

Alejandra nodded, carded her hair behind her ear. “I’m still part of the City, the people in it, even if I live up here in this Tower. I’m saving up money to get a condo down there, look up to the Tower instead of down at the people, feels better that way.”

Silence stretched out among them.

“Well,” she broke it then, shaking her head a bit to feel her hair once again. “Better get back to it, seems like they can use a hand with that rubble down there.”

As she exited her apartment and made her way down to the City she made sure to look into a mirror once more, at long last looking at somebody she didn’t hate. 


	2. Dark Side of the Moon

With a start she awoke, gasping for air and reaching for Rose next to her. Calm flooded her senses when she felt her shell, and she laid back down on the mattress. 

Wind blew through her thin curtains and cooled the air inside, sent a chill down her spine. 

She remembered, all those decades ago, back when the world was dark and lost after the centuries of prosperity and long lives well-lived. Remembered the fight for survival in enemy-infested lands and the return to a feudal society. Of course she didn’t know that term back then, all she knew was that she was a soldier under a warlord promising protection to the people seeking refuge in her land. 

The warlord had been beautiful, but punishing, and strict. She was ever lovely to the inhabitants of her land, but every single Guardian that passed through was a threat and she always sent out her entire force as soon as the new Light was sensed around the borders. She ruled with certainty and arrogance, but it was a cockiness Alejandra knew was well-placed. She was strategic and tactical, something the Titan had learned much from. She was fearless and cunning, yet showered her soldiers with gifts whenever a trade had been made, ensured loyalty among her ranks. Her name was a vague remembrance on Alejandra’s lips, Suna Asakura. A feared name all those decades ago, her land rarely intruded upon. She had been well-known for her signature blade she carried on her back, a katana she had made herself, forged in the fires of a village she had burned down to establish her name and build her own. 

And Alejandra had been her protector. Not that Suna really needed it, but one could never be careful enough in those days. People were always watching your every move, even if you thought you were safe, you could always get a bullet shot through your head within an instant. Considering Alejandra at that point was a practiced sniper, she was a decent opponent to whoever would start a long-distance duel.

Her hands clutched her sheets, as it once had back then, clutching the silk sheets covering Suna’s bed with the warlord’s hands ghosting over her skin. 

She sat up again, the ghosts of the past haunting her memories and suffocating her. She stumbled to her bathroom and splashed herself with some water, breathing heavily as she looked at herself in the mirror. 

A flashback to her blood-covered face and hands, robes soaked with sweat and even more blood, most of it not hers, but Suna’s. A wail escaped her, flames around them as the invading Iron Lords rushed past her and the warlord’s body, her empty Ghost in her pale hands. 

The warlord had requested her permanent death, trusted Alejandra to fulfill her duties so the Warlock wouldn’t have to face the consequences of her actions and die at the hands of somebody she trusted, perhaps even loved.

And Alejandra, never wavering in her loyalty and love for her, had buried her knife into her chest, assuring a quick death as she pressed kisses to the black hair. And she had whispered an apology to the floating Ghost that had appeared and raised her charged hand cannon to decimate the entity within, making sure Suna Asakura would never walk the Earth again.

In the distance their village was burning, the inhabitants either joining the Iron Lords in cleansing the lands or fighting back against the invaders and meeting their untimely demise against their force.

A lone Iron Lord had walked up to the wailing Alejandra, cocked his head at her with a raised scout rifle, and scowled. A deep voice had asked, and her wavering voice had answered.

He had let her go, had seen  _ something _ in her eyes that let him know Alejandra wouldn’t be a threat like Suna was and would’ve continued to be.

Nowadays she knew it could’ve never lasted, the way they lived, but back then it was her only way of staying alive in a world that surely would’ve killed her many times over had it ever had the chance. 

Alejandra took in deep breaths of the outside air, the balcony a welcoming refuge from the cool of her room. She glanced down at the small trinket in her hands, the metal rusted and worn down from its old age. The cherry blossom had long lost its painted colours, only recognisable for what it was by Alejandra, who remembered when Suna gave it to her.

All those decades ago, back when survival was never guaranteed, and Suna’s grave had been covered by the cherry blossoms.


	3. For Every Rose, a Thorn

With an intensity only ever reserved for when she wasn’t feeling too well, Alejandra stared at the two Guardians in the booth a bit away from her. An Awoken man and woman sat together in the bustling rooftop cafe, made some smalltalk and sipped their drinks. They seemed a bit awkward at first, but then she closed the gap between them, feigned for him to put something around her neck, and then kissed him when he was close enough. 

The Titan averted her gaze, felt a sick feeling of pure  _ loneliness _ flood her senses as a hand gripped her mug tighter. She looked down at the weathered wooden table, tears pricking her eyes. 

The seat across from her felt awfully empty. 

Rose materialised, optic moving to view the two Guardians smiling bashfully together. Giddy. “Seems like a first date,” she tried to lighten the mood, looked back at her Guardian. Despite her limited capabilities of showing emotions, she still managed to look sad for her companion. “You’ll find somebody, Leja.”

The woman shook her head, begrudgingly took a sip from her coffee. “I don’t necessarily want to find somebody new,” she started, glancing back at the couple who were now actually putting the necklace around the woman. Her brown eyes reflected the fairy lights, and she closed them, feeling tears well up once more. “I  _ miss _ somebody. Somebody who’s been dead for centuries.”

“Oh,” Rose knew who her Guardian was speaking of, for she had been intricately familiar with the Ghost of Suna Asakura, Sakura. “I miss them, too.”

Alejandra looked out towards the Tower, the heavy smoke of Lord Saladin’s Iron Banner set-up a mere plume in the distance. She sniffed and huffed, forced herself to think about anything but her current relationship status.

“He could’ve shot me,” she murmured then, idly stirring her coffee. “Way back, remember that? He had his gun on me, and decided not to kill me. I was part of Suna’s banner, he definitely saw the colours I wore and recognised it. Yet, that Iron Lord spared me.” 

“It was an act of mercy.”

“I’m not so sure if it was,” she muttered, worrying her lips. The spoon clanked against the mug and she stopped stirring, dropped it down into the black liquid. “I was mourning right at that moment. I was drenched in blood not mine, gun still smoking, and he spared me.”

She turned to once again look at the two Guardians, only to find them having gotten up and moving to the cash register. She was far away, but she could faintly see the loved up glance in their eyes, especially when she wasn’t looking, he made sure to look. 

“That right there, that glance in their eyes,” she shook her head and looked back at the Tower, could easily imagine Saladin standing there on his lone pedestal. “He had it back then. Saladin,” she clarified, once again stirring her lukewarm coffee. “In his eyes, I could see the kind of love I had for Suna. And it wasn’t aimed at me, of course not, but he recognised something in that situation, and let me live because of it..

“If anything, it was an act of pure pity. And I hate him every day for it.”


	4. Last Man Standing

The smoke of her home slowly faded up into the sky, the orange glow having lessened to nothing but the smoke as the only evidence it had ever burned. 

The katana was held tightly in her clenched fist as she simply looked out over what used to be her home, watched the Iron Lords vacate it after their raid and success. 

Alejandra wiped at her dirty face, spread the grime over her skin, but paid it no mind as she exhaled a shaky breath and averted her gaze. Her heart broke in more pieces than it had already done and insecurity bubbled up into her chest as she slung the katana onto her back, the weight unfamiliar, but incredibly soothing after the distressing ordeal. 

Rose was quiet inside the Titan’s mind, had no words for either of them as she also processed what had happened and realisation set in. 

The woman finally moved from the hilltop looking out over the ashes of her home, feet heavy with every step she took away from her life. 

The sky was dark still when she reached the edge of the woods and looked back one final time just in time to see the last of her people walk out and abandon the village to join the Iron Lords, wherever they went to. The charred remains blackened the horizon, and even here she coughed against the smoke in the air. Ashes covered the leaves and grass and in vain she tried to wipe more dirt off her face.

“Rose,” her voice was hoarse and didn’t sound like hers at all. She looked down at the blood on her hands, hated to notice the shaking of them. “The nearest river, please?”

She had to really scrub at her skin to wash off the blood, silent tears dripping down her cheeks and blending with the grime to dirty up her face even more. Her empty eyes looked down at the flowing water, followed the blood in the stream as it dissipated further down. 

With a sniff she took the katana off her back and unsheathed it, the dried blood dirtying the blade. She reached for a cloth and wet it in the river before carefully cleaning the blade, the blood soaking into the cloth and turning it a murky red. 

The ash of the fire couldn’t quite penetrate through the forest’s roof and granted some clean air for Alejandra to breathe, the woman taking deep breaths as if to cleanse her lungs.

The sword glistened into the sunlight that managed to make it through the dark clouds and leaves and the Titan carefully sheathed the sword again. She looked down at it in her lap, unsure about the thoughts racing through her mind. All she could think about was  _ alone _ . 

She swung the blade over her back once more and then kneeled down at the river, looking at her reflection for a brief moment before she cupped some water in her hands and splashed it over herself, starting to work on cleaning herself of the ash and dirt covering her. 

Once she had cleaned what she could she gathered her things and set out to somewhere deep in the forest. Tracks told her nothing but animals had passed here, but she still looked around before she started climbing the tree. Once she was near the top she reached inside the trunk and gripped at the backpack straps. She easily pulled it out and jumped down, landing easily on her feet as she checked the inside of the backpack. 

Her emergency kit seemed complete, so she swung it over her shoulders and had Rose transmat her sniper rifle. “Change the radar to also include animals, between rabbits and deer, whatever can provide food. We’re going to be living outside for a while.”

“Where will we go?”

“As far away from here as possible.”

At nights, when her campfire was a mere flicker of flame and the rain poured down on her tent mercilessly, she clutched the katana close. In the silence of the night she wept and wept for her lost love, nothing but the katana and the charm she had been given a reminder of who she had to kill for her own protection. 

And then at day, when the tears had dried and her hands were steady, she kept walking long distances, wandering around the landscapes and hunting whichever animal came into her vision. 

Sometimes Hive or Fallen came out of their hiding holes and attacked her, but they were easy pickings after the countless Guardian on Guardian fights she had had to endure for the past few decades, and when she resumed her wandering she didn’t leave anything but corpses and empty bullet casings lying on the ground. 

One day she found a herd of wild horses, and with aching feet she decided to tame one. She had done it before decades ago when she and Suna first set up the village and needed quicker transport than feet. Though Alejandra had managed to get some motorcycles and cars to work, her girlfriend had still requested for the Titan to tame some horses so they wouldn’t have to waste any fuel. 

She remembered the squeeze of her hand, a comforting and loving gesture that doubled as a loving ‘be careful’. 

She remembered walking into the village eight weeks later and presenting Suna her white horse, the first horse she had chosen from the herd to tame. 

Suna had been ecstatic, the people she had recruited in that time working on building new houses and repairing old houses for themselves and civilians. The warlord had immediately taken the horse and guided it to the stables she had helped build, giving it its own and naming it. 

She had named it Leja out of love for her girlfriend, and that night she had shown that respect to the woman in question. 

Alejandra remembered the slaughtered and bloodied white horse in the stable when she had entered the village. 

It took her nine weeks to tame the horse after she had built her own temporary shack and field so she had somewhere to keep it. She had looted a saddle and headpiece from the ruins of a stable a dozen of miles away and had cleaned them up in the river near the shack. 

And now, she wandered around on her horse, who she couldn’t name anything but Cherry, for Suna’s fascination and love for the cherry blossom she had first seen when she had been revived. 

Cherry listened wonderfully to Alejandra who was quite familiar with horses after decades of training them for other Guardians and civilians to use for hunting. Now she could easily chase after bigger animals who tended to run away, and carry more items with her in the makeshift pouches attached to Cherry. 

After another month of this life, exhaustion settled into her body at night. Tears no longer came, but an oppressive loneliness completely voided her of any emotions so she just lay there, staring at the roof of her tent. She wanted something else, to have a place to live and make her own again. The loneliness of just her and Rose tugged at her, made her fidgety and annoyed at her one companion. 

A bullet shot rang out and she responded just in time to have it graze and crack the side of her helmet. The glass exploded as she threw herself off of Cherry to the ground, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through her body. 

She whipped out her sniper rifle and easily found the glare of the scope up on a hill. She rolled over when the muzzle flash showed and then shot her own bullet towards the enemy, just as theirs shot into the ground where she had just been. 

The glare of the sniper rifle disappeared, and Alejandra crawled to her feet and gripped Cherry’s reins, pulling her into the forest to their sides. She was grateful to have taught Cherry to be familiar with gunfire, glad the horse hadn’t run off. 

She didn’t know who had shot at her, but adjusted her course accordingly. 

“There is a City being built.”

She looked at her Ghost over the fire. “What?” 

“I’m getting pings and messages from other Guardians that a City is being built for the protection of civilians. All are invited to help and build a settlement as long as everybody can behave.”

The fire reflected in Alejandra’s brown eyes, the light of it flickering and dancing over her skin and clothes. She had been outside for way too long, hair long and constantly blowing into her face. She wanted a proper haircut, a shower, but most of all, she wanted to be around people again. 

The next day, she set out to the Last City, a trek of days if not weeks ahead of her, but at last having a purpose again. 


	5. Unhealed Wounds

The village was burning. 

An orange glow in the distance that Alejandra recognised all too well from her own doings. 

Suna called out to her over their private channel, sounded calm despite the chaos all around her. Gunfire sounded over her voice, and the Titan knew enough. 

The Iron Lords had come. 

The sniper rifle rocked in her hands as she quickly crouched down and scoped in, watched her people scream and escape their village on the horses and vehicles they had managed to get working. Watched the ones that didn’t make it out. She shot at the glistening of iron armour, watched the Ghost appear, and hesitated. 

She cursed and got back up, jumped onto her horse and guided it in full gallop to the burning settlement. 

Inside the destruction she evaded the gunfire and shot down plenty Iron Lords keen on destroying her. She left the Ghosts, pushing through the debris, fire, and bodies of the people they had promised to protect. 

She hopped off once she had reached the top of the hill and allowed her horse to escape as she ran inside the building still standing. 

Blood stained the walls and bodies of the guards were strewn about, fragments of Ghosts lay shattered near their Guardians, and Alejandra mourned for her fallen friends. She didn’t stop, however, ever climbing the stairs until she made it to the mess hall. 

There was the warlord, katana in hand and robes covered in blood, but alive. “Leja,” she panted, a fond yet tight smile curving her lips. She looked at the bodies around her and exhaled a breath, sheathed her katana and then sat down on a chair.

Outside were screams, gunfire, explosions, but right now, it was just them. 

Alejandra kneeled down. “Suna,” she looked back up to her, so glad to see her lover alive. “We have to go.”

The Warlock shook her head, sheathed weapon resting comfortably on her legs. “They will not stop until they have me, and I do not blame them,” she carded some of her gorgeous black hair behind her ear, her bun messy after all the fighting. 

She nodded to Leja, allowing her to get up. She stood up with her and closed the space between them, deft and knowing hands moving to unlock the helmet and pulling it off with a quiet hiss. She carefully put it on a table next to them before cupping Alejandra’s cheeks. “My blossom, we have done atrocious things in a dark world where we were all it had. Now, better people are coming to cleanse it and bring forth some thing new,” she nodded confidently, smiled a reserved smile to her girlfriend. “I have been incredibly lucky to have shared this time with you.”

Alejandra was tense in Suna’s hands, stared at her lover with a defiance in her eyes that almost burned the wood under their feet. “Whatever you’re trying to say with those riddles of yours, it can  _ wait _ . We have to go,  _ now _ ,” her hand moved to pull Suna with her. 

She didn’t budge. 

“Suna.”

The warlord shook her head, took a deep sigh. “My time has come. As I said, they will not stop until they have me, for without me, the chance of me taking power will always be there. We have seen them come closer and closer every day, it is time I lay down my weapons and allow the Light to come back.”

“What are you saying?” the Titan felt the stiffness in her whole body, flexed her hand into a fist as an explosion sounded nearby and sent debris and dirt through the broken window. 

“I hate having to ask this of you, blossom, but I want you to give me my final death,” her brown eyes looked into Alejandra’s, trusted 100 percent in the Titan and her loyalty and love. “I do not want to be caught and tortured like they have done to other warlords. I will die by my own choice,” she pressed a knife into Alejandra’s hand, wrapped the Titan’s fingers around it and pressed her lips onto Leja’s knuckles. “I trust you with this, as I have my life for all those decades. This is the last I ask of you.”

Before she could stop it tears rolled down Alejandra’s cheeks and mixed with the ash that had grimed her skin. The knife was heavy in her clenched fist, but Suna’s eyes were brown and golden and loving, and Leja loved her more than she had ever done before. “Kiss me. Please,” she closed her eyes, sniffed. 

Suna’s soft lips met hers, parted them like she had done so many times before, and they shared a loving kiss as they wordlessly shared their feelings for each other. 

“Here,” Suna guided them to kneel down, pressed another kiss on Alejandra’s dirt coated lips, and then pressed her hand on her chestplate above her heart, smiled tenderly. 

Her conscience was screaming at her to let the knife go and force Suna to go with her, but her love and loyalty were immovable and held the knife tightly into her trembling fist. Tears stained her cheeks. “I love you.”

“As I love you.”

A sob escaped her as she pressed their foreheads together and then forced the knife to pierce the clothes and skin of her lover. She forced herself to focus on the distant gunfire instead of the pained whimpers from the woman in her arms. 

The soft hands held onto her until they fell to the floor. 

Sakura appeared, rose golden shell reflecting the fires outside. He silently looked at his Guardian, then Alejandra. He simply nodded at her, sent a message to the quiet Rose within the Titan who raised her gun at him. 

“I’m so sorry,” she whimpered. She charged her weapon with all the Light she could muster, and then fired the piercing shot that secured Suna’s death. 

A hallowing wail escaped her as the machine exploded and splintered apart before its empty optic fell to the ground in pieces. She dropped the gun and wrapped her arms tightly around Suna, pressed her as close as she could as tears streamed down her cheeks and blood drenched through Suna’s clothes and stained Leja’s armour. 

Her voice gave out after a while, only able to silently scream for the woman she had killed and loved so eternally. 

People ran around her through the mess hall, passed her without a second glance, taking up positions and securing the perimeter until a man cautiously walked up to her with his weapon aimed at the mourning Titan. 

He was also a Titan, wearing a heavy cape and looking quite weathered from the fighting. He simply stared at the woman for a while, seemed to be at battle with himself. His eyes landed on the fired hand cannon next to the woman, then the splintered Ghost in the hands of the warlord the Iron Lords had been searching for in their raid. 

Alejandra was quiet at this point, completely void of any tears and feelings other than pure grief, face pressed into Suna’s hair to simply smell it one last time. She ignored the weapon aimed at her. 

“You killed her?” his voice was gruff and deep, and Leja hated it. 

She glanced at the man, pure hatred in her eyes. She simply nodded. 

A minute passed between them. 

“Clear.”

His gun lowered, and the Iron Lords vacated the room, leaving only Alejandra and Suna behind in their final embrace. 


	6. For the Puppies!

“What’s this?” Alejandra murmured, staring down into the box with puppies.

The small dogs barked up to her and jumped over each other to try and get closer to Alejandra, wanting to be picked up and pet. 

The Titan looked around the alleyway with a frown, not seeing anybody around. 

Rose piped up. “Well, it looks like puppies!” 

“Yes, clever observation,” Leja said dryly, crouching down and petting one of the pups. “What monster would leave these to fend for themselves? You’d think that with this being the Last fucking City of all of humanity we’d be more compassionate to each other,” she grumbled, picking up the box and holding it close. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m gonna take care of them. Rose, put some ads on the internet please, let’s see who’d want a puppy.”


	7. Free Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't like this day's prompt so I gave it my own. Alejandra meets her new fireteam.

“I didn’t ask for a fireteam nor a mission,” Alejandra spat at Zavala, arms crossed tightly over her chest as she stood at his little spot. 

Zavala sighed and turned around, knowing exactly who it was that was angry at him. “I know you didn’t, you never do. Fact of the matter is that we need somebody to inspect the reports we’ve been getting and you and the other two members are the most efficient snipers we have that are available.”

“At least let me do it alone, you know how well I do  _ not _ work with others, I’m a fine ranger on my own, others slow me down,” she frowned at her Commander, angry that he would do this to her when he knew exactly what she was like. 

“Alejandra,” he started, voice calm but with an edge of authority she couldn’t ignore. “It’s too dangerous to go alone, or we would have made you go alone. It’s that simple, end of discussion,” he handed her a datapad. “Here is all the info you need. Meet with your team and  _ be nice _ . You’re the leader, act like it.”

Anger heated her cheeks but she nodded and turned on her heels and walked away. 

  
  


Two Hunters walked in the room, chatting a bit and then halting when they saw Alejandra. 

“Great, two Hunters.” she murmured, glaring daggers at the couple, an Awoken man and a human woman. 

“Great, a Titan,” the man copied with a whiny voice, chuckling to himself. “Why the long face, sugar? Somebody stole your brownie?”

The woman tilted her head at Alejandra. “A Titan who’s an amazing sniper?” she teased back. 

Alejandra felt the anger flare up inside her. “Listen, I’m no more glad to be here than you guys-“

“Actually, this job is great glimmer.” the man hummed as he pulled out a chair and sat down, taking out his sniper rifle. 

The woman nodded, hands on her hips. “What he said. I’m Lara.”

“Léon, sugar,” the Awoken smirked. 

Leja stared at them and then grumbled, “Alejandra. I assume you’ve all read the mission report?”

The Hunters nodded. 

“Got my sniper rifle all warmed up for some nice shooting, it’s gonna be  _ c’est incredible _ ,” he checked his magazine and locked it back in place. 

Lara nodded. “In and out, easy enough, just some inspecting of enemy territory with the potential of a big Ogre being summoner, what’s not there to love.”

Alejandra took her coffee cup and downed the liquid in one go. She plopped it down on the table and sighed. “You guys are way too cheery.”

Lara laughed. “I woke up in the middle of the night with a headache painful enough to want me to die. If I’m cheery it’s purely because of sleep deprivation.”

Léon hummed and smiled. “This is  _ au naturel  _ me. A delight, as you can tell.”

The sole Titan frowned at the Awoken and promptly decided she did  _ not _ like him. Lara on the other hand seemed decent enough, when not being enabled by an insufferable man.

She had Rose transmat her gear away. “Gear up and head for your ships, we’re leaving in ten.”


End file.
